ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Mariko Shinon
Appearance Distinguishing Features Mariko shares many similarities with her cousin, Alyssa Aspen, but those are overshadowed by the bioengineering changes she has. Starting with the wings, which are bigger than the average Royal Mentali wings. She also unfolds secondary wings and tail fins, granting her extra mobility airbone and a better flight control. To finish her flight pack, her hollow bones are reinforced with carbon fiber to keep lightweight and strong. This, and her tail is also longer and thicker, different from the cat-like tails from the another Mentali. Another big change is the melanistic black fur for this Nega Mentali. Cut short but still grants her the biomimetic abilities to disguise herself, copy someone else's appearance or stay invisible in the dark. The fur still covers her entire body, like the another Mentali. This fur also makes her secondary wings and tail fins easily hideable. Her eyes are much more like the cat eyes and the iris is crimson red, giving a rather intimidating look in whoever she stares. However, it's not confirmed if her eyes coloration was made on purpose or was a consequence while changing her DNA during the bioengineering. Finishing the description of her physiognomy, Mariko's legs are digitigrade shaped, granting her efficiency while running normally or in four. Her build is one of an athlete, with well toned muscles which show how strong she really is. Flexing also shows how serious she is about becoming the strongest of her kind. She's one step from becoming a serious bodybuilder. One detail which is seen when she is wearing only her crop top without anything else covering it, is that her back has scars of claw scratch deep on her skin. It is unknown if it was her who has done to herself or if was someone else. Outfit It's not rare to see Mariko not wearing anything more than a black crop top and black shorts. Because of the biomimetic properties of her fur, ruffle it to look like someone else does not affect her clothes, and wear something as neutral as possible is a workaround for this issue. But when not pretending to be someone else, she wears casual clothes with a space for her wings and tail, but always with her black sports bra and black shorts underneath. A very frequent outfit is the aforementioned one with a jacket and cargo pants. It makes her look like a 24/7 mercenary. Personality Mariko is a cold, serious individual. Shes does not have any problem even in kill, to achieve her goal. But she is not an uncontrolled animal, thirsty for blood. Mariko can be a big winged pussycat with enough efforts and, despite having difficulty to socialize, enjoy some moments with another people. She behaves more like a soldier than a woman, sometimes giving an uncertain impression about her sexuality or if she even thinks about this kind of stuff. She may look antisocial, but the truth is that she only doesn't know how to properly socialize with other people. Because of this, she may sound a little rude while talking, even if not on purpose. She may come to a situation when she belittles people in disciplinary actions. Other than that, she never judges someone directly. Behavior Mariko's behavior is a mix of formality and wildness. She is perfectly able to behave like a human all the time naturally. But she also uses her wild instincts to run on four and fight using her claws, with several movements resembling how lions attack and standing like a digitigrade as how was mentioned earlier. She would roar at you if she had this ability. Special Skills * 5'9" feet tall bird: Mariko trained herself to be a perfect flyer. Her wings are curiously bigger than another Royal Mentali (see Mariko Shinon#Distinguishing Features), but this grants her bigger mobility airbone and on the ground. * Mastery of Assault: For assault and strike operations, Mariko knows very well what she's doing, and her assault training allows her to accomplish her goal efficiently. * Mastery of Stealth: Mariko is already very lightweight, and her training in Stealth Operations, allows her to almost be a ninja, even if her training wasn't to become one. * Mastery of Combat: Mariko has Melee and Ranged combat training, either to use her bare hands, a weapon or firearms. Special Abilities Psychic Abilities Mentali have the ability to learn up to 7 psychic powers. * Air Gale/Rocket Rush: Due to her mastery of flight, Mariko can use of a maneuver that allows her a quick take off and speed, not being enough to reach the speed of sound, that is only possible through terminal velocity, an external impulse or slingshot, because the acceleration is horrible. * "Nerazim" Invisibility: In pair with her biomimetic fur, she can bend the light around her and move around while invisible. * Blink Dash: Mariko uses of her psychic powers to accelerate foward for a few meters in a quick dash that allows her to dodge a single attack or enchance her leap range. Cannot be used to increase her speed, because the dash loses all its momentum after performed. * Bolts: While those are not electric attacks, the red bolts are discharges coming from black orbs when she builds up energy. Those are faster than the regular magic orbs for the Mentali, due to have evolved this ability to use the energy effectively instead of throw the orb at someone or somewhere. Physical Abilities * Biomimetic fur: Mariko can ruffle her extremely reflective fur up to copy someone's appearance or blend in the darkness and become practically invisible. * Sonic Orientation / Echolocation: Mariko can use of aerial or sound shockwaves for Echolocation. This really comes handy, when she's blindfolded or with limited vision, but oftenly reveals her position, if the intention was stealth. * Hollow Bones: This allows her to be lighter and have extra quantities of oxygen for long flight. * Fire resistant: It may also be possible for her to breathe fire, and she is very heat resistant. * Light when she needs to be, yet strong: Due to her feline descent, Mariko can run at up to 60mph without a Rocket Rush (even though she prefers flying), and leap incredible heights. She can lift up to the same amount of weight that trained people can. Her wings can lift up to 200 lbs., and allow her to fly at up to 200 mph without a Rocket Rush. Weaknesses * Light Magic: Mariko is extremely sensitive to light magic. Usually, Light Magic Attacks hurt her more than ordinary ones, and a burst of Super Light is deadly for her. * Electricity: Because her real thing is flying, get paralyzed by Electric-based attacks is pretty bad. * Sonic Boom: Mariko never goes over the speed of sound, because she has no way to do it on her own, and because she uses the Sound for Echolocation. If she hears one, will be stunned for some time. History Notes Category:People Category:Major Characters Category:Ryuketsu Series